


爱你的秘密仰慕者敬上

by hamLock



Series: 老冰棍2015情人节系列（Stucky Valentine's Day Collection - 2015） [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romantic Gestures, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者的桌上出现了玫瑰花，托尼决心弄清楚是送给谁的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱你的秘密仰慕者敬上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Your Secret Admirer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106639) by [PuggleFiclets (Pugglemuggle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/PuggleFiclets). 



> 关键词：玫瑰花

“嘿，玫瑰花。某人有个神秘仰慕者啊……”

“那是谁的桌子？弗瑞的？还是寇森？”

“不，我觉得那是……靠，那是 **我们的** 桌子。”

“认真的？ **复仇者** 的桌子？给谁的？”

“不知道，我看不清——”

“是给娜塔莎么？他们总是——”

“我说了，托尼，我 **看不清** 。”

“你的代号是鹰眼，你怎么能 **看不清** ——”

“是给史蒂夫的。”

“啥？”克林特和托尼转向娜塔莎，不约而同地露出惊讶的表情。他们跟桌子之间隔了满满一个大厅的宾客和服务生，克林特的眼神都没 **那么** 犀利，娜塔莎视力再好也不能和他相提并论。

“你怎么知道写着谁的名字？我都没发现 **有** 卡片。”托尼难以置信地问。

“我也看不见。”娜塔莎回答，“但我能看见史蒂夫那个蠢透了的表情。”

他们五个人——克林特，托尼，娜塔莎，布鲁斯，甚至还有索尔——齐刷刷瞪着史蒂夫，后者忽然移开视线，勉强压抑住羞赧的笑。

“你知道是谁送的。”托尼表示谴责。

史蒂夫摇摇头，抬手揉了揉后颈。

“他绝对知道。”克林特赞同道。

“我……”史蒂夫说，“我不明白……这样太危险了。他不该——”

“ **他** ？”托尼忍不住问。

“哦。”娜塔莎说，“巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫的笑容倏地消失，声音带上一丝慌乱：“他还在恢复。神盾局不知道他和我在一起。他还在格杀名单上——”

“天哪，你不会以为我要出卖你们？我有更重要的情报向弗瑞汇报，没空管你的小情人。”

史蒂夫顿时放松下来，肩膀不再僵硬，表情也软化了：“老天。那就好。谢谢，娜塔。真的。”

托尼举起一只手示意他们停下，视线在史蒂夫和娜塔莎之间徘徊，伸出一根手指：“我错过了什么东西。克林特，我们肯定错过了什么。”

克林特刚想附和，娜塔莎抬起一边眉毛，他立刻闭上嘴，转而面向托尼：“好啦，别纠结了。又不是什么大事。我们迟早会明白的。”

托尼打算反驳，然而侍者正好端着香槟走过来。史蒂夫的地下恋情——不论是谁——都暂且放一边吧。


End file.
